An operating machine such as a wheel loader conventionally includes a plurality of coolers that are cooled by air flow. Examples of such coolers include: a radiator configured to cool cooling water of an engine; an oil cooler configured to cool operating oil of a torque converter; and an intercooler configured to cool engine intake air compressed by a turbocharger. For example, according to a cooling structure of an operating machine described in PTL 1, a suction port cover (grill) having an opening portion is provided at an exterior body forming a cooler chamber. The cooling structure of PTL 1 includes: a radiator and an oil cooler provided in the cooler chamber so as to face the suction port cover; and a cooling fan provided at an extreme downstream side of air flow (herein, between the radiator and an engine room).
Further, as described in PTL 2, the cooling fan is provided with a fan guard. The fan guard is provided so as to cover the cooling fan. The fan guard prevents an operator from unintentionally contacting the rotating cooling fan to protect the cooling fan and the operator. Typically, the cooling fan, the fan guard, and a fan shroud are integrally handled as a fan unit.